


Only human

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, bout, that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, everyone. So... aparrently the weather breaks me. It's cold, rainy, chilly. Yup, autumn. That is why I decided to write somethin' sad. Delphine leaves Cosima, she goes to Frankfurt and... You'll see. It's one shot.<br/>I recommend Christina Perri "Human" while reading this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only human

"Is she alright?", Sarah asked a man, who was wearing a white coat.

"Not really, ma'am. She is sad all the time. She... She is still whispering something and repeating one name over and over again.", he replied.

"That name... Cosima, right?", The British broke her voice and looked at the ground.

"Yes, indeed. How do you know, ma'am?"

"It's... Never mind. Can-can I see her?", Sarah asked. Kira stood next to her and held her hand.

"Yes, of course. But...", the man lowered his voice. "I don't think it's good for your daugher, ma'am. She can stay with me or with your brother."

"Oi, you're right. Felix, could you take care of her?", she asked her step-brother.

"Yeah, Sarah. We will be outside. C'mon, monkey, let's give your mom some space", he said.

"Alright, uncle Felix. Mom...", she started and swallowed hard. "Say hello to Auntie Delphine, okay? Say her that I will wait for her.", she finished. Kira gave Sarah one picture by herself. 

The British looked at it. In that picture there were Delphine and Cosima. They were holding their hands and smiling to each other. Sarah felt tears coming to her eyes.  _I can do it. I can do it. I'll do it. She needs my help._ She repeated this phrase like a mantra.

"Delphine, hon?", she started when she came to the white room. 

She noticed the blonde sitting on the windowsill. Delphine looked at Sarah. God, she looked terrible. Her hair had lost brilliance, her cheeks were sunken and there were dark circles under the eyes.

"It's my fault, I know. Cosima, Cosima... But I'm only human...", she mumbled sentences to Sarah and then looked through the barred window.

 

***flashback***

 

"Cosima! We don't have time! If Rachel sees me, she will be mad. She makes me to go to Frankfurt. I can't be near you. She used me.", Delphine was crying very much. Her tears blurred her make up. She hugged Cosima tightly. 

"Why... Why? Why did she do this?"

"I don't know, _cherie_. I have to do it. I... I love you. I love you very much. Please, remember me...", Delphine whispered through the tears and kissed Cosima one last time.

"Don't go, please...", the brunette beg, but she was gone. 

Cosima couldn't believe what she heard. She sat on the couch and she burst into tears. She couldn't calm down. They took her love of her life, her breath, her sun, her support, her Delphine ...

 

***

 

"Cosima, breath! You can do this!"

"Please, please, Auntie Cosima, don't leave me!"

"Charging... Clear!"

"Do something, for God's sake! She's dying!"

There were a lot of voices. She was listening it and closed her eyes. Her chest was burning. She was choking. She couldn't live without Delphine.

"Tell her... I... l-love her...", she whispered to Sarah remnants of forces.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip..._

"No, no, noooo!"

 

***

 

"Dr. Cormier, phone call. It's Rachel Duncan.", her assistant said and gave her mobile phone. She nodded and took it.

"Yes?"

"Hello, miss Cormier. It's Rachel Duncan."

"I know it's you. What do you want?", Delphine asked harshly. She was tired of all of it.

"How unpleasant. I'm calling you because I have bad news.", she replied. Delphine held her breath. "Cosima is dead."

"What...", but she didn't heard anything. "I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you! I hate you! Look what have you done!", she screamed.

The blonde threw the phone with all her might against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Like Delphine's heart. She was in a rage, in amok. She rolled her desk, broke the vase of flowers and fell to the floor. She was crying and screaming for change. 

"Why, God, why?!?! I can't tell her I love her! I wasn't with her!", she screamed.

Shards of glass dug her wrists, but she didn't care. There was blood, lots of blood. Delphine lost her. She laid in a puddle of blood and closed her eyes. She lost consciousness.

 

***end of flashback***

 

"Delphine?", Sarah repeated her name and came closer to her. 

"Why did they shut me in this place?"

"Hon, you hurt yourself. It's wrong.", The British whispered with broken voice.

Delphine looked at her and then at her wrist.

"I can't be here, without Cosima. I can't...-"

"Shh... You can. And when you recover, I'll take you from this place. To your new family...", Sarah said and hugged Delphine.

"It's my fault... You think she is happy now? Without pain?"

Sarah sigh. Delphine acted childish, she asked childish questions.

"She is. And she takes care of you, I'm sure.", the brunette replied.

"I hope... I love her..."

"I know, I know, hon. It will be okay...", she said. But she couldn't believe it. Everything changed. Cosima was dead. Delphine was in a mental hospital.

 

Can we go mad with love? 

Yes, we can.

Just like Delphine. 

Cause she was only human. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry for this, but I had to.  
> thanks for reading, buddies!


End file.
